KairiXDeidara: Unknown Love
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Kairi and Tobi are together, but Deidara loves Kairi and shows his affection for her. Lemons! :D


Me and Tobi gaped at Deidara as he face-planted into his breakfast. His hands were keeping his hair back. "You eat like a dog, Deidara-Senpai." Tobi said. I just softly shake my head and gaped at him a little more. I pushed my bowl of cereal away from me and clutched my stomach, seeing bit of soggy flakes flying everywhere. "I suddenly lost my appetite. " I looked at Deidara as he smiled brightly at me. I looked down at my hands, seeing bits of scratches from yesterday's training practice with Zetsu. Deidara ran a hand through his hair, but stopped as a tongue licked his head. "Ewwwwww! Ah, nasty!" He flicked his hand and got out the saliva from his hair. Tobi giggled and I turned red from laughter. Deidara glared at us from his one eye. He wiped the rest of the milk from his face and strutted out of the room. I stretched and got up from my seat at the table. "I gotta go to my bedroom and get my cloak; we have training to do outside." Tobi nodded and took a bite from his waffles. I headed to my room and clipped on my cloak. I heard a knock at my door which made me jump. The knock was more like a pound. I opened the door to find Zetsu standing there. "You look, uh, ticked." Zetsu scowled at me and shoved his way in. "Hidan just ruined one of my children. **He should just go and rot!**" Chia pets to Zetsu are his "children". I rolled my eyes and picked up my blade. "We have to go and train today in the afternoon." I sighed as I put my hair in a braid. Zetsu's dark side groaned, "**Didn't I get my butt kicked enough yesterday**?!"I smiled and put my brush down, "Nope! I was just getting warmed up with the butt woopin!" Zetsu glared at me and left with a huff. A few seconds later, a knock came to my door. I rolled my eyes and said, "Zetsu, please leave. I hate to deal with your crappy side."

A faint sigh answered and Deidara came into the room. I turned to him, rolled my eyes and got back to teeth brushing. I was so focused on my teeth that I didn't see Deidara right behind my, looking at my reflection. I looked into the mirror and squealed in surprise. Deidara started to laugh and patted my back. I washed my mouth and turned on him like a mad dog. Deidara smiled wearily and put his hands up defensively. I grabbed his wrists and tied them to the bed post. I got out my blade and swung it to it almost cut his wrist. He closed his eyes as I swung the blade again, put instead I threw it to one side. I crouched so I was eye-level with him. "Yeah, hi, um, if you won't leave me alone, I'll make sure the blade DOES connect to skin." He nodded and I untied the ropes.

He rubbed the red marks that were on his wrists and sat on the bed. He took off his cloak and straightened his undershirt. He looked at me with a glowing blue eye. I looked back at him and sat next to him. He messed with a strand of blonde hair that helped cover his eye-camera thing. He looked back at me with a weird expression. I blushed at him and sat near the edge of the bed. He smiles and swings his legs onto the bed. I look at him wearily as he creeps closer to me. "Uh, Deidara, what are you doing?"

Deidara stopped when our noses touched. I looked at him with a scared expression. He took my arms and drew me to the head of the bed. "Deidara? I don't, uh, think that Tobi will, uh." Deidara looked at me with a stern gaze and I silenced myself. "Who cares about Tobi, un." He got closer until his hair drooped in my face. I looked at him with a surprised and nervous gaze. "Why do you want to, Deidara?"

Deidara smiled and grabbed my hands. His teeth bit into my hand and I jumped back. He leaned closer and I could feel my heart speed up a bit. Tobi will seriously kill Deidara once he finds out. I felt scared and I didn't know what was going to happen. He leaned in closer until our lips met. I widened my eyes as he smirked. He laid me down on the bed and he smiled at me, I frowned at him and my eyes shined with anxiousness. He unbuttoned my cloak and looked into my eyes with a mixture of mischief and happiness. My heart skipped a beat as he took off his shirt. I saw his sewn mouth that was on the right side or his chest. I touched the stitching and that made him smile. I widened my eyes, seeing that I did the wrong thing. That turned him on because he kissed my neck. I looked at the door to the hallway and wondered when someone was going to come in here and save me! He slowly lifted my shirt off me. I blushed and closed my eyes tight. He chuckled and kissed my neck again. "Try to enjoy yourself, un." He whispered in my ear. I took a breath out and fidgeted in the bed. He slowly took off my pants. I shed a tear and I was hoping when this will end. He thrust into me. I let out a faint cry. He did it again and suddenly I was enjoying it. I looked up at Deidara as he bounced on top of me slowly. Deidara smiled at me as I moaned. I grabbed his shoulders as he did it again and again. "Deidara, if Tobi finds out, he'll-"

Deidara stopped me with a kiss on the lips, "He'll kill ME, not you. Don't worry about it." He thrust into me harder and I moaned louder. "I love you Kairi, I have always sort of loved you. I knew you were with Tobi, so I stayed away. Not anymore, though." I closed my eyes and nodded my head as he got off of me and lied down in the bed beside me. He pulled the blanket up to our shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. He snuggled up to my back and I fell asleep.


End file.
